Soubi's birthday
by ani-olic
Summary: soubi's birthday is nearing but no one knows when it is. Whats poor ritsuka to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks! Enjoy and review.

-don't own loveless-

"Ritsuka-kun, what are you getting Soubi-san for his birthday? I'm getting him some Prismacolor color pencils that I saw at Ruko's the other day, so he can draw me something pretty. Like what he does with his butterflies except with pencils!" Yuiko exclaimed.

The courtyard of their grade school was lovely during this time of year, with trees blooming all shades and sizes of luscious flowers, painting the space with bursts of colors like an easel of pastels. The building itself was huge but has hidden its years of usage quite well. And under an old cherry blossom tree, impressive in its size and vitality, sat Aoyagi Ritsuka and Hawatari Yuiko discussing their plans for a certain 21 year olds' birthday which was drawing nearer by the day.

"I don't even know what day its on."

"Whaaat," gasped Yuiko, "shouldn't you know since your dating him? You're not a very good boyfriend."

"I don't think anyone knows…" Ritsuka muttered to himself as a light breeze drifted past them. The day was slowly getting late, the sun already coming down from its high perch in the late afternoon sky. Children walked past them, laughing and discussing the school days activities. Even though school let out an hour ago, it was not unusual for students to stay back. Most commonly it was to help their teachers organize for the next day, chat with fellow classmates or, for a select few, to postpone going home to something…unpleasant.

The breeze tickled Ritsuka's ears as it faded, distracting him from the last comment. As he caught it, his head whipped around to defend himself from the implication of a less then appropriate relationship with an older man.

"I-I'm not _dating _Soubi!" Ritsuka studdered.

"Well then what is he to you?" Yuiko enquired, perplexed.

Little did she know that that was the question of the year. It has been eating away at Ritsuka for some time now and as Soubi's birthday approaches ever so swiftly, it becomes more complicated to answer.

"We're…." Ritsuka started but then stopped as he caught movement in the peripheral vision of his right eye.

Dressed in faded blue jeans and an old painted-on t-shirt was a tall, pale man with piercing blue eyes. His long golden hair floated and swished with each step as he drew closer. Some children stopped to stare then continued on their way, wondering what the bandages around his neck concealed.

"_Soubi_!"

With just those words, a smile appeared, making such an already lovely face even more appealing. Words from a 12 year old boy to have such a reaction from such a cold man would seem odd to strangers.

"Hello Ritsuka, Yuiko." Soubi said, amused at what a tone he is greeted with.

He is used to it but smiles at them both, particularly at Yuiko who fasinates him with her obvious crush on Ritsuka.

"Soubi-san! We were just talking about you." Yuiko explained, easily charmed with Soubi and the rhythm of his words.

"Were you?" His eyes slide to Ritsuka's face, seeing if there is a reaction. He was not disappointed.

"NO." Ritsuka almost shouted, a fresh blush spreading across his girlish pale face. Soubi shook his head. Even with his birthday during this month….

"Shall we go?"

Yuiko picked up her bag from the ground, bubbled something about getting home and not wrapping any presents because no one's birthday is in this month, and walked away, waving to her friends who stared bewildered back.

"She's excited." Ritsuka commented as they started their walk towards his house, the breeze picking up again, ruffling their hair and making it dance.

"She shouldn't be, its not that big a deal." Soubi responded, taking out his cigarettes.

"You shouldn't smoke."

They had been down this road before.

"Is she planning something for me?" Soubi inquired.

"She hasn't mentioned it." Ritsuka stuffed his hands into his purple trench coat that covered up to his knees.

As they walked, Soubi draped his arm loosely around Ritsuka's tiny shoulders.

He looked down at him then, at the large mass of black hair.

"Are _you_ planning something?" Soubi said, ever so softly. His cigarette was halfway through and as they walked, the ashes fell to the ground.

"I…" Ritsuka began but stopped as he spotted a familiar face.

HAHAHAHA, to be continued in the next chapter!

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

Enjoy& review.

-do not own loveless-

Chapter 2

"SSSSOOOUUUUU-CCCCHHHAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Both Ritsuka and Soubi's heads whipped around to catch an angry Kio storming towards them at lightning speed, piercings gleaming.

"Amazing, Sou-chan, fucking amazing! This is the third time you're skipping your afternoon classes just to pick up this brat!" Kio directed his shouting and glare directly at Ritsuka, who looked back with growing irritation.

"You're fucking pedophile. PEDOPHILE!!!" Spit flew from Kio's mouth as he pronounced each syllable with increasing volume. His usually tan complexion changed to a fiery red, eyes popping in 3D from his glasses.

Ritsuka's hands clenched into tiny fists, his own face turning a deep scarlet as he shrugged Soubi's arm from his shoulders roughly. He turned towards them both sharply, a young 12 year old facing down two twenty something year olds on a sidewalk along a quiet suburban neighborhood.

"I don't ask him to walk me home! I don't ask him to call, or to visit me in my room, or to make mem…" Ritsuka's voice began to tremble as big gooey tears spilt from his big purple eyes. His shoulders shook with the frustration.

"I don't ask for any of it!" And with that, Ritsuka ran off down the street, leaving both of them surprised. Soubi dropped the remains of his cigarette on the ground. He looked at Kio.

"Kio." Soubi leaned against the iron gate of a fairly large brick house. He glanced at the direction Ritsuka went running towards, realizing he went down the wrong street. Well, depending on which street you mean.

"Sou-chan, its his fault…" Kio started, his voice taking on that whiny tone. He pouted.

"I'm not a pedophile. He is my sacrifice." Soubi shoved himself off the post and started walking down the same street Ritsuka went down.

"Sou-chan! He's bad news! Sou-chan, are you listening? SOU-CHAN!!!" Kio shouted, looking like a psycho spray tanning addict with platinum ears.

"SOU-CHAAAAAN!"

Short chapter. Next will be long=]]

To be continued in chapter 3!

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep em coming!!! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!

-do not own loveless-

Chapter 3

_Stupid Kio. Stupid Kio. Stupid Kio._

Ritsuka ran faster down the winding sidewalks, stopping only at intersections where he would have to quietly fume until the light turned red. Running in the same direction as when he initially took off, he would occasionally trip over pebbles in his path. His raven's black ears were pressed against his bushy head, his chin tucked into his purple trench coat, school bag bouncing against his slim thighs as he picked up speed. If you had stopped him on that breezy evening and asked him where he was in such a hurry to, he probably wouldn't have known himself. Maybe subconsciously, but…

Ristuka slowed gradually as he reached his destination.

The apartment building was old and showed its wear and tears in the way the light beige paint peeled from its sides. It had 3 stories, a loft on each floor and no elevators. Ritsuka walked over to the stairs and sat on the second-to-last step, leaning against the wrought iron banister that led all the way to the top. He stretched out his legs and twiddled his thumbs while he waited. When Soubi finally showed he'd see him since all the front doors were on one side of the building.

A few minutes then footsteps, quick and light.

"Why do you listen to Kio?" Soubi said as he sat down next to Ritsuka, picking up his bag and putting it on the base of the stairs. He slid over until his butt was against his', draped his arm firmly this time around his shoulders, and looked down into his face. No cigarette was present.

Ritsuka looked away, choosing to stare through the bars instead of getting lost in those pools.

"…"

"Ritsuka." Soubi leaned his face even closer to his head, leaving only an inch's distance between. He could smell the lilac shampoo's aroma drifting around him, so perfectly Ritsuka. Ritsuka spun around quickly, staring Soubi head on. That inch was reduced to about 5 centimeters, their lips almost touching. This threw them both off. In the last few months, contact between the two had been dimming only with the occasional peck from Soubi's part or the private handholding during the walks home, also from Soubi's part. This sudden closeness was a head rush.

"Why do you do those things with me? To me?" Ritsuka said this with eyes half closed, doing exactly what he tried to avoid doing by looking through the bars. Soubi's eyes were drilling holes through his, so focused, trying to find something, but what? Ritsuka observed that Soubi's face was also flawless, no marks, no pimples. Just clear skin, blue pools, and rose colored lips. Have their taste changed from the last forgotten quick pecks?

"You ask why do I do the things I do to you?" Soubi's face drew nearer. His hand tightened on Ritsuka's shoulder and gently pushed his body up against his own. Another hand came around and cupped a cheek, thumb rubbing against the smooth, pale skin. Closer now, he can smell the faint odor of cigarettes.

"Actions," a soft whisper, "speak louder than words."

Slowly, their lips met.

Soubi pressed their bodies together even closer, forgetting everything including where they were, who he was kissing, how old the person was, what gender, and how he'd look to strangers passing by. Not that it mattered since, after the initial shock wore off, Ritsuka himself surprisingly started reaching for Soubi. His hands found the long strips of sunshine and twined themselves in them, pulling gently.

After a while, they had to come up for air.

Both were out of breath yet there was an undeniable bulge in Ritsuka's shorts which were not visible from under the trench coat. If Soubi were to see the said bulge….

Ritsuka lifted his gaze from his pants' crotch to find Soubi staring at him with naked want. Under this gaze his face turned a bright red.

"Lets go." He said, getting up and reaching out a hand for Ritsuka's.

His other went to pick up the book bag which was mysteriously kicked to the sidewalk curve.

Ritsuka arose and started to jog up the decaying steps two at a time, trying to keep up with Soubi and out of his own excitement as well.

Another exciting conclusion (literally in Ritsuka's case).

Review please and thankyou!


	4. Chapter 4

As before thank u for the kind reviews!!!! ENJOY!

-do not own loveless-

Chapter 4

"Huh huh huh." Ritsuka breathed, his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath from climbing up three stories' worth of stairs two at a time for…what? Ritsuka's head lifted its gaze from the dirty cement floor to the back of Soubi's head. Then he lowered it down just as quickly. He knew why he ran and would refuse, unless under torture, to say it out loud.

Soubi looked back over his shoulder after opening the heavy, aluminum front door to his one room apartment. Ritsuka stood up straight and walked over to the door frame, hesitating to enter though he did peer inside. Not much had changed from the last time he was there. The room itself was huge, despite it being a normal apartment Maybe it seemed that way because of the lack of furnishings and mementos. The walls were a plain white, which made the honey colored oak floors stick out against their monotone paint. In one area was a small stainless steel kitchen, in another was a plasma T.V. and black leather couch. His queen bed, which was recently upgraded from a normal twin, was against the farthest wall from the door and covered in a mint green comforter with beige bedspread. The bathroom area was also little, but was dominated by a huge white tub. Windows were along the walls and a sliding door led to the balcony, which overlooked a nearby intersection. Soubi placed a hand on the small of Ritsuka's back and gently led him in, the atmosphere suddenly calm. As they walked in, removing their shoes at the little brown doormat before the entrance, Ritsuka saw that one corner of the space was dominated by paintings.

The paintings and the bed were the only spots of color in the apartment. Ritsuka, in black fuzzy socks, walked over to the paintings which were propped up against the walls. Yellowing newspapers from the last few months were spread out under them and behind them as to not dirty the floor or walls. His eyes were enchanted with the pastels and acrylics, the way they were painted so fluidly as if his hand just glided over the canvases in one endlessly smooth motion. Some were rough sketches people in them, a naked lady here and there, while most were paintings of butterflies and leaves. Ritsuka can tell that the ones with people were drawn in class, maybe as assignments or projects. In the end, they were all beautiful.

From behind him came Soubi, who had taken his shirt off and was bare chested, wrapping his long arms around Ritsuka's middle. He nuzzled his neck. Soon his hands found the buttons on the trench and proceeded to undo them. The trench was then left in a puddle on the floor, a purple striped shirt followed.

"They're going to get wrinkled." Ritsuka said, staring at an oil painting of a butterfly during flight. The colors used were only red and white so it appeared to look like splatterings of blood taking shapes on white canvas. He was now also shirtless, his small chest flat and smooth, nipples a rosy pink. The bulge was still there and as Soubi's large hands drifted further south, they brushed against it. This put it at full attention. He dropped a little kiss on his neck as he started to undo the button on the shorts. They went down more slowly then the other two. Ritsuka sucked in his bottom lip. Soubi lifted his head from Ritsuka's neck and went around him as to be directly in front.

Then, he got on his knees.

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.

Please review and stay tune!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: there may be graphic material (yay!)

Did you like that cliffhanger? Here's the rest…….Enjoy!

Review plz.

-do not own loveless-

Chapter 5

"Soubi…" Ritsuka looked down at him, fingers gripping the waistband of his black briefs. Soubi also looked up to meet his gaze, a smile on his lips. Ritsuka inhaled. Slowly, down went the last remaining article of clothing until it pooled around his small ankles.

"My, my…that's quite a hard on you have." Soubi gently touched the tip, an act that caused ripples of excitement to spread throughout Ritsuka's delicate frame. He shivered as Soubi continued to voice aloud what he planned to do to him, a form of foreplay that he himself wasn't sure would work on the boy. The guess turned into fact as Ritsuka's erection stood at full attention.

"….but before I do all that, I'm going to put your cock in my mouth, and massage it with my tongue until you come. When you release your semen in my mouth, I'm going to swallow it." Soubi said calmly, directly looking young Ritsuka in the eyes. The boy glanced away, scarlet with embarrassment.

"Yo-you don't h-have to tell me…j-j-just do it!" He clamped his eyes closed, hands in tiny fist that stood rigid against his sides. The blush had spread throughout his pale body so as he stood, naked in the middle of Soubi Agatsuma's small apartment, his fine body had a light pink frosting.

Soubi's mouth, already engulfing Ritsuka's dick, started to move up and down along it. Ritsuka could feel the coldness of his saliva as his tongue massaged it along the length. He sucked in his lower lip, face directed upwards while the fists by his hips undid themselves. For a moment they relaxed, then placed themselves on Soubi's bobbing head. Fingers combed through the thin hair, always coming back to settle on the top of his head. From time to time Soubi would glance up to see how Ritsuka was taking it. He noted that his fingers were knotted in the upper section of his hair, causing a pulling sensation when he moved. His neck was long because of his head being back, sucking on his bottom lip. Soubi couldn't see his expression, but from the whimpers that were escaping his mouth, he could guess he was doing a fairly good job. From going just vertically, Soubi's tongue licked the underside of the head, flicking it back and forth. He stroked it with one hand as he used the other to lower Ritsuka's face down for a salty kiss. His lower lip was bruised, Soubi noticed, from biting down too hard. He brushed a stray group of raven black hair from his rosy face, leaving his hand to linger on a cheek. Both were out of breath. They shared a long look, Ritsuka breaking it by turning his head to stare at the floor. Soubi leaned in until their foreheads were touching.

"Ritsuka, you don't have to hold it in…," a smile as Soubi leaned back on the heels of his barefeet, "I don't mind."

Ritsuka's eyes widened, mouth partly open, features soft due to the glow of the passing sunset that shone through the partly shaded windows. The shadows of nearby objects made different shapes on the wooden floor.

A pause, then movement on Ritsuka's part as he leaned in suddenly, throwing his frail arms around Soubi's neck. He shut his eyes tightly while he tried to blindly locate Soubi's lips. When found, he smothered them with his own. Soubi went through it all soundlessly, if not without eyes wide from shock. Ritsuka's body shook slightly then eased back, their lips making a "chu" sound as they separated. Ritsuka tried to read Soubi's reaction. It was slack jawed.

Part 1 of the inner chapter sex scene…

Srry if it was a little too graphic…it was my first time…

REVIEW n plz be gentle.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter break is ending here so my updates may become scarce. We're getting down to business now folks (business= SEXSEXSEX), no more playing around. Or am I lying? Ill let Kio decide.

MWAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA

-do not own loveless-

Chapter 6

After a few moments of stung silence, containing Ritsuka trying to cover his nakedness and Soubi just staring at him trying to cover his nakedness, he spoke.

"That," Soubi said while quickly unbuttoning his jeans, shoving them roughly off his hips along with his striped boxers and down his ghostly thighs, "is the first time you have _ever_ kissed me _first_." Ritsuka watched, with growing anticipation, what would happen next. He suddenly feared not for his virginity, but for the manner it was going to be taken.

Soubi finished ripping off his remains from his ankles and threw them over his shoulder, at the same time reaching for Ritsuka who sat curled up close by. They were both naked now.

A large hand snaked around the boy's waist, the other tilting his chin upwards. Their bodies pressed against each other, creamy skin with no barriers in between.

"I don't think you know how happy…that….makes me." Soubi said, kissing the adolescent's rosy lips to a beat only he could hear. Dark hair fell to the sides of his head as thin strands of blonde hung over it. Ritsuka's arms, previously hanging by his sides, lifted themselves up by some unknown force and took hold of Soubi's slim waist. It was very soft but firm, not what he had imagined.

The beat Soubi was supposedly hearing in his mind quickened, his lips moving faster down Ritsuka's body. He stopped to play with the hardened pink nipples pointing out with his tongue, running the tip around the areolas. He sucked. This caused a reaction in Ritsuka, who sharply sucked in the air around him to exhale it just as quickly out. He repeated this several times. Soubi's head was directly under the boy's head. Ritsuka's hands moved up to grip his broad sholders, suppressing a moan as he felt the wet spit rub against his nipples. His face stayed rigid.

Soubi hung back for a moment and looked up. Ritsuka's mouth was a little open, his facial features wrinkled. He noted that the grip he had on his shoulders was very hard, his thin fingers digging into the flesh. He secretly hoped that they leave marks.

Soubi was down to Ritsuka's stomach, but then stopped. He rested his head on it as he listened. He thought he had heard a distant _click_. Just as quickly he dismissed it as a noise coming from one of the surrounding apartments. Tokyo is a crowded place.

When he turned his attention back, he discovered Ritsuka looking at him. His eyes were big in the reddish hues coming in from the window, looking younger.

He saw something in them, but it just as quickly disappeared.

Soubi glanced at the entire position he was in and suddenly gripped by some kind of _need_, flipped Ritsuka over onto his stomach. Putting a hand on his chest to make him lay back, he then put both his hands on one side and literally rolled him over. The pale white butt cheeks were in view, legs bent at the knees and palms on the floor. A hand gently caressed the soft surfaces. His whole backside was perfect, Soubi noticed, not even a birthmark.

Ritsuka's face was turned to one side, staring at the paintings and sketches in the distance. They were beautiful.

"They're beautiful."

Soubi leaned down until his chin was on Ritsuka's shoulder. They were shaking. He was on the side that had a waterfall of raven black hair. From there he started to kiss down, ever so slowly, until he reached the boy's butt slit. Every kiss he landed was received with a shiver. He rubbed his head against that back, against the curve. As he started on the precious butt cheeks, a voice cut across the room.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKIIIIIINGGGPPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!"

Kio-san your ruining the fun=(

Plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

HIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Ok I know I haven't been updating for awhile (to say the least). But its summer break so ill hopefully have more time to writeXD.

Lets get back to the most awkward situation ever. Enjoy3

Disclaimer: I do not own loveless, I only admire it.

Chapter 7

12 year old Aoyagi Ritsuka tried to analyze the current predicament he was in. He has concluded so far that:

a) He's in 21 year old Agatsuma Soubi's tiny apartment somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.

b) Another male who happens to be Soubi's best friend has walked in on them lying on the floor of the previously mentioned apartment in _very_ suggestible positions.

c) Both he and Soubi are both _butt naked._

What does a boy do in a moment like this? What does _any normal human being_ do in a moment like this? A moment that is quite similar to a bowl of dip filled dangerously close to the edge with a concoction of embarrassment, shame, nakedness and just a hint of illegalness?

The answer is……..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed young, frustrated Ritsuka, as he quickly gathered his clothes from the wooden floor. Haphazardly shoving his arms into arm holes and legs into pants, Ritsuka grabbed his bag from wherever it was thrown and ran towards the door. His arms were full of the clothing articles he wasn't able to put on during his frantic retrieval of items, such as his briefs, striped shirt, socks, and shoes. His book bag was already strung over his shaking shoulders, and, dressed in his open purple trench coat with exposed pale chest, unzipped shorts that had little curls of black pubic hair almost spilling out and sock covered feet, Aoyagi Ritsuka raced through the aluminum doorway without daring to look back at what he was leaving behind. Jumping down the metal steps two at a time with catlike precision, his mind was blank except with the sole thought of getting home before curfew, which he noticed 2 streets later, was 30 minutes ago.

As he sped down the dimming streets which were almost completely empty albeit one or two late day joggers, Agatsuma Soubi looked on from his balcony. He chuckled from the sheer comedy of the situation. Kio fumed close beside him.

"Soubi…there are men like you out there with the same hobbies….they range from all different ages but in the end they wind up in the same place…JAIL!"

Soubi continued to stare out into the now streetlight lit intersections as he leaned against the iron banister, following the erratic purple dot that got harder to see as it travelled farther and farther away.

"Soubi, as your best friend I only want your legal safety and you have _none_ if your going to keep playing "_find the little dick_" with this kid. And maybe you should put some clothes on while your at it." Kio stated coldly as he appreciated Soubi's physic.

_Hmm, if only he could be weened of these prepubescent twerps and moved onto a higher and much _longer_ and _satisfying _supply of testosterone._

"Im not a pedophile, Kio…" Soubi began to say, head partially turned to look at his friend's facial expression. It was currently outrage.

"That seems to be your mantra lately!!!" Kio yelled, one hand on the old banister, the other on his hip. His plastic bag of beers and boxed lunches sat on the marble kitchen counter in the apartment. Obviously he had come with a game plan which was quickly ruined as he peered into an almost erotic scene, with the paintings and sketches as backdrops for the scandalous act. The sunset highlighting their flushed body features and adding a sensual touch against the golden oak floor was a downright _sin. _Watching Soubi kiss down that brat's bare back all the way to his round butt cheeks, the undeserving little tick shivering against Soubi's hot, expert mouth as he parted the way in order to moisten up the……..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kio as he shoved his hand away from the banister, flakes of the old paint coming off in the push. His body followed the movement until he was turned around completely, his back to the now noisy streets that carried late day breadwinners home to there families in the suburban district of Tokyo. Kio straightened his posture and, with a flourish, stated that he was going home.

"Oh? So soon?" Soubi's eyes sparkled like pouring water as he stood in front of him, full frontal facing his side profile. Kio didn't move, but instead, let his eyes wander Soubi's lower half , fully aware that Soubi was watching him.

After a minute or two of intense eye groping, he spoke.

"Are you done?" Soubi asked with a playful smile. He put both hands on his skinny hips, pink dick dangling between his thighs to Kio's great satisfaction.

"Ye..e..ss." Kio stuttered, face going tomato red.

"Then if you have said everything you wanted, and seen more than you were bargaining for, please let yourself out." His smile was sweet, though his words were not.

Kio took one last look, and then proceeded towards the door.

Soubi watched his friend leave, like many others before him, out his door without looking back. He had taken the bag of goodies, leaving only one single beer behind.

And so…he was alone.

Soubi walked back to his clothes pile, searching for his jeans. Once found, he did not put them on, but searched the pockets until the item of want was acquired.

Pressing speed dial number 1, he stood in the middle of his apartment, with its white walls and wood flooring, and waited on the ringing line of his cell. The silver butterfly charm vibrated with each ring.

Somewhere in the Yamoto public park nearby the local neighborhood, the same charm vibrated against a small grey phone. The small, shaking hand that picked up on the last ring was cold…and clammy.

Silence.

Then…

"Ritsuka, are you ready for me to pick you up?"

XD

I hope you guys liked it and go easy on me! Its been a while.

Please review!

Thankyou!!!


End file.
